Augustus Featherstone
is a pirate of good reputation in Nassau and the quartermaster of the Colonial Dawn; not much of a fighter, but a man who knows his sailing-craft. He is in love with the prostitute Idelle who manipulates him into making Jack Rackham their new captain. After a rocky start, they eventually recover the ''Urca'' gold together. Afterwards, Featherstone briefly joins Charles Vane's crew, until English governance of Nassau is re-established. He soon returns to piracy supporting the pirates rebellion. At the end of the series, he becomes the new Governor of Nassau, with Idelle at his side. Biography Season Two Featherstone is an influential pirate in Nassau, and quartermaster of the Colonial Dawn. He is very much in love with the prostitute Idelle. The cunning madam of the brothel, Max, persuades Idelle to manipulate Featherstone into joining Jack Rackham’s crew, along with 28 other men and their ship. However, the new crew will not accept his partner Anne Bonny on the crew, due to her reputation as a crew killer. On their maiden voyage, Rackham and the crew successfully capture a merchantman, the ''True North''. However, a second pirate ship, the ''Goliath'', pulls alongside, also claiming the prize. A tense negotiation ensues between Rackham and the other pirate captain, Linus Harcourt. Harcourt quickly recognizes Rackham’s inexperience, and offers him just one tenth of the profit. Realizing if he were to accept he would lose his captaincy, Rackham fights Harcourt man-to-man, albeit without due notice. Rackham comes out on top thanks to a lucky slash at Harcourt’s throat. He then negotiates more reasonable terms with the Goliath's Quartermaster. Meanwhile, Rackham’s partner, Max, learns the location of the Urca gold. Rackham and Featherstone quietly begin preparations to retrieve the gold, and store it in the fortress. However, when merchant queen Eleanor Guthrie figures out what they are up to, she sends men to kill them. That night, the men attack Rackham and Featherstone in their tent, but Bonny reappears and kills both assassins. Taking refuge in the brothel, Max insists that they must leave immediately. The Spanish men on the beach put up an admirable fight, but Rackham’s crew win the day. They return to Nassau with not only the Colonial Dawn, but also the salvaged Walrus in order to carry all the gold. Over time, Idelle and Featherstone have become something of a couple, although Idelle still works in the brothel. Season Three Featherstone is now acting as Charles Vane’s quartermaster, hunting what they thinks is a Dutch merchantman. As they approach, the Dutch captain begins to throw his actual cargo overboard; slaves. Vane puts out longboats for the slaves, but continues his pursuit, eventually capturing the merchantman and killing the captain. Back in Nassau, news reaches the port of the imminent arrival of Woodes Rogers and a fleet, intent on re-establishing English governance. Rackham tries to rally the pirates for the defence of Nassau, but the pirates fight to save the port proves short-lived. Governor Rogers offers all the pirates pardons and most accept. Rackham, Vane, Bonny and their crew are stuck in the fort with men slowly gathering for the bounty on Vane. Featherstone informs the three that the crew have voted to give up Vane. Rackham is force to acknowledge that the defence of Nassau is over and comes up with a new plan; to destroy a portion of the fort so Vane can escape with Blackbeard’s fleet. Having re-established English control of Nassau, Featherstone accepts the pardon. He seeks reassurance from Idelle that she still loves him now that he is no longer a pirate. However, he soon starts to drift back towards the pirates. When Vane returns to Nassau seeking Rackham and Bonny and their cache of pearls, Featherstone tells him that Rackham has been arrested, and Bonny is to exchange the cache of pearls for his release. Featherstone tries to enlist Idelle to betray Max, and find out where the exchange is to happen. Idelle is reluctant at first, until Max employs the hated Mrs. Mapleton as the new madam in the brothel. She finally agrees. Featherstone again enlists Idelle to learn the route that the convoy will use to transport Rackham and the cache to the Spanish. However, during the ambush Charles Vane is arrested. Featherstone helps Billy Bones rouses hatred for Eleanor as a tyrant, and the demand for Vane to tried fairly in Nassau, rather than be shipped off to England. This should give them enough time to mount a rescue. However, Eleanor catches wind of the rabble-rousers and fast-tracks Vane’s trial and conviction overnight. The next day, before being hanged, Vane delivers a calm, heart-wrenching speech designed to stir up rebellion against English rule. Bones and Featherstone continue to stoke the pirate rebellion with the killing of Captain Throckmorton, supposedly by a new bogeyman for the governing powers to fear, Long John Silver. Season Four Max eventually confronts Idelle and Featherstone over their spying for the pirate rebels; it was she who intercepted the warning about the underwater wrecks barricading the harbour. She’ll let it slide, but no more, if they value their lives. When Governor Rogers invites the Spanish to sack Nassau, Featherstone escapes with Idelle on a ship. Meeting up with Jack Rackham, Featherstone wants to leave before the Spanish fleet spots them, but Rackham opts to wait for anyone who survives the day before escaping. In the meantime, Max tries to make peace with Anne Bonny but she wants none of it. Heartbroken, Max stands alone on the deck. It’s Featherstone that tries to console her. Maybe with some self-awareness, Max wonders how they can have nothing left, having sacrificed so much. Afterwrds, Featherstone becomes Jack's quartermaster again as they travel to Philadelphia and make the deal with Eleanor's grandmother. On route to Skeleton Island, the old pirate who once sailed with Henry Avery suffers a heart attack and it's up to Featherstone to successfully navigate them to the uncharted island. After defeating Woodes Rogers, Jack and Max finalise the deal with Marion Guthrie to revitalise Nassau as a legitimate flourishing port. However, Max refuses to marry an easily manipulated man from society to act as the new Governor, for fear that it will ruin her chances of rekindling things with Bonny. In the end, Governor Augustus Featherstone is seen shaking hands with yet more respectable business partner, with Idelle at his side. From the balcony opposite, Max looks on with a smile, the real power behind the throne. Trivia * Featherstone is laughed at by Max and Rackham when he suggests that they hide the gold by burying it. Of course, this is what eventually happens to the gold and is the central plot point for Treasure Island. Memorable Quotes "At the end of the day, our men can count. Most of them can count." - Featherstone. "Signed my name, and my account with the law is now square. A few hours ago, any magistrate in the Empire would have hanged me without hesitation. Children would have cheered, women would have taken comfort; one less villain in the world. Men would have looked on in awe, wondering what adventures and mischief they'd missed in their lives that I'd lived in mine." - Featherstone. Category:Pirate Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Colonial Dawn Crew Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spy